Forgive me
by BLOODYBLUERAIN
Summary: Lancelot raised Gawain llike his own child, they were best friends but when Lancelot killed Sir Gawain's brothers, the red echidna started hating him, they already knew that it wasn't the same since Lancelot had a lover, Gawain knew that keeping his friend's secret would bring consequences,but he didn't mind and now here he was, hating Lancelot. How will this come out?
1. Prologue

It was a cold night in Camelot, the king was just coming back from visiting his sister Lancelot turned to the principal door as he heard it open, he noticed something in Arthur's arms, he tried to look at it without the king noticing, but he failed, the king looked at him and chuckled, then he bended over and called him.

"Come here Lancelot" he said with calm and gentle voice.

"Yes, my king".

The knight aproached him and looked down to what he had on his arms, it was a bulky red quilt, obviously it was covering something, Lancelot turned his eyes to Arthur, who inmediatly uncovered the bulky thing. The hedgehog's eyes opened in surprise, they looked like ovals, he never would imagine that what was on the king's arms was a newborn baby.

"Lancelot" Arthur interrumpted the silence.

"Yes my king?" Lancwlot answered lifting his head to meet Arthur's gaze.

"This baby is my nephew, Gawain" he continued.

"I see..." Lancelot turned to the baby again.

"And I need you to take care of him"

Lancelot just looked shocked to his king, he really never tought about being a baby-sitter, he opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shuted it. Arthur streched his arms to allow his knight to hold the baby, Lancelot took the babya little hesitant, and Arthur placed the little red echidna on his arms, carimg to not awake looked at him again, he was so little, so cute, so fragile.

The baby must felt Lancelot's heavy gaze, because he started to wake up, he was closing his arms harder, but then he opened them quickly, he stared at Lancelot with his purple/violet eyes for a moment, Lancelot tought that he'll start crying, it wouldn't be the first time that he scares a baby, but for Lancelot's surprise, the little thing laughed and streched his arms to reach the kinght's holded the red boy on his hands and he finally booped his nose, Lancelot pulled away his head and moved his nose by the feeling, he wanted to tell the child to stop, but the little one cuddled on him and fell asleep again.

In that moment Sir Percival entered to the room and saw the baby. "Oh,Lancelot! Is he yours?!".

"No he is not, isthe King's nephew".

"Oh, I see, so where are the parents?".

"The mother is sick, and the father is on war". The king interrupted.

"I understand..." She looked at the baby. "May I..."

"Oh, sure".

Saying this Percival took the baby on her arms."So cute!" she said.

"Well if you like him so much then take care of him while I'm gone please".

"Wha- but where are you go-" and the door closed.

"What's his problem?" Percival then looked at the child, who was waking up, bit instead of staying calm he started crying, they tried to calm him down but he started to cry louder.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"


	2. Prologue 2

Sir Lancelot was walking across the hall, to the door; when he heard a cry just when he placed his hand on the doorknob, so he pushed the door quite quickly and saw a lot of bulters and maids making a circle around Arthur and Percival. The cat had the baby on her arms, swinging the little boy to calm him down, bit the little one just kept crying.

"What in Camelot is happening here?!" Lancelot yelled at all the people in the room, except the king.

Everyone turned to look at him, and silence filled the room, Gawain looked at Lancelot quietly, as he walked towards him with something on his hand, when he was in front of Percival, he looked at both of stared at Lancelot, not saying a single word, until Lancelot extended his arms towards her, she didn't get it at first but then he moved his eyes pointing to the child, she blinked twice and looked down the baby, he smiled and streched his arms towards Lancelot.

"Ah- Oh, sure, sure, take him " Percival gave him to her comrade.

"Thanks" he said, holding him with on arm and feeding him with a bottle with his free hand.

"Well, everything is fine now, so everyone go back to your rooms, tomorrow will be a long day" said Arthur and everyone left.

"Good night Lancelot" said Percival before leaving.

"Night Percival".

The black hedgehog made his way towards his room, he gently placed the sleeping boy on the bed, all his body accommodated on a pillow and the red blanket covered knight caressed his little head and kissed his forehead, he watched him on his sleep, who could imagine that he ever would take care of an innocent? , his eyes softened and he felt warm and fuzzy inside when he looked at the echidna.

"Don't worry my child, I'll take care of you" he whispered."Because now I have someone to protect, someone to live for, someone to...love.


	3. A solution for a problem

Percival sat down on the day was beautiful and the sun brighted but she wasn't there to look the sky and smell flowers; what she wanted was to t clear her mind. She missed when she always completed quests with Lancelot and Gawain...but... now it was different...

They don't talk to each is always with Guinevere and Gawain is just depressed."I want to help them, but I don't know how" She closed her eyes and sighed. "I wish the king was here..."

"Are you okay?" Sir Galahad's voice got her out of her toughts.

"Ah, Galahad, yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something..." the feline looked down.

"You sure?" The hedgehog looked woried.

"Yes! I was just remembering when I was 12 and our red friend came to our lives" She smiling trying to hide her pain.

"That's cute" He chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not cute!"

"If you say so" He sat next to Percival feeling the breeze on his face.

"I miss these times" She interrupted.

"Huh? You mean when you were young?"He smirked.

"What? No! I ment...when we were close friends..."

"Aren't you amymore?!" He looked surprised.

"I wonder how could you never notice" She looked at him without any expression.

"I always saw you go to quests and these few days Lancelot and Gawain are talking a lot" He turned away from Percival.

"Arguing is not the same as talking, and the quests are just quests, just duty".

"Well, that's a good point" He blushed in embarrasment.

"Could you help me?"

"Um...maybe you should make them go out" he pointed.

"Go out?...Like a date?!"

"No, like hanging out with an old friend" he smiled. "There's nothing better than be with friends like... you" Galahad blushed deeply.

"Thanks Galahad" She hugged him and ran away.

"Yeah, welcome" He sighed as he saw her running.


End file.
